


Be Mine

by TimidTurnip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker needs to use his words, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: Wade asks Peter over and on Valentine's Day of all days, which means it could only be a date, right?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 256
Collections: Isnt't It Bromantic - Spideypool Valentine's Day Challenge 2020





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ♥️ Happy Valentine's Day! ♥️

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

A chunk of lettuce falls from Peter’s taco as he stops mid-bite to stare at Wade. He slowly brings the taco down from his face. “Nothing, why are you asking?”

“I’m thinking pizza and a movie at my place.”

Peter’s never been invited over before, sure he’s crashed a few times but that was always a spontaneous sort of thing. Not planned out like one would a date because surely Wade wouldn’t just be asking Peter to come over on Valentine’s Day for no reason. 

Peter chooses his words slowly, wondering how casual he should play off how excited he is. “That sounds great, what time should I come by?”

Wade pumps his fist in celebration. “Really? Okay, yeah I was expecting a yes. How about seven?”

“Sounds great to me,” Peter says, giddy in anticipation. He has a  _ date  _ with Wade, he was starting to think it would never happen. Peter was starting to feel desperate, wondering if he was being too subtle. There are only so many hints he can drop.

The problem he runs into the next day as he’s getting ready, is that Wade never actually said the word date. He has no indication on how causal the night is actually going to be. Is Wade going to surprise him with some fancy Valentine’s plan where there are roses and candles? Or are they just going to be hanging out on the couch like Wade said they would?

How does one dress for both scenarios and more importantly, should he really be considering showing up without his Spider-Man suit on? It’ll be the first time he shows his face to Wade but it seems weird to show up for a date dressed as Spider-Man. If it’s a date. Also there is the very real chance that Wade isn’t interested in the person under the mask, it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to Peter. 

He doesn’t think Wade is like that but he thought the same last time too. The smart thing to do would be to wear his mask, protect himself but Peter wants to take that leap of faith. Wants to show Wade just how much he trusts him and wants this to be a thing between them. He wants a second date and a third. He wants to have it all.

He takes a deep breath before walking out the door, his mask still in his room. He settled on more of a casual outfit, jeans and a t-shirt but with his blazer over top just in case. He hopes it’s okay, hopes he doesn’t get laughed at. 

He wonders on the way if he should be bringing something over and ends up grabbing a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box. He wishes he could afford the biggest box in the store but settles on one of the smaller ones.

He stares at the buzzer for Wade’s apartment for a shamefully long time before working up the courage to press it. He nearly has a heart attack waiting for Wade to answer. He has to repeat himself because he jumbles up his words so bad the first time Wade asks who it is through the speaker.

His legs shake as he walks up the stairs, he hasn’t been this nervous about a date since he was in highschool. 

He brings his fist down hard on the door, the sound of it echoing in the hallway. Wade is quick to answer, the grin on his face drops when he spots Peter. Wade is wearing his suit, mask and all. 

“You got the wrong door, scram kid.” Wade snaps and slams the door in Peter's face.

Peter should have expected that but it still stings. The sight of Wade in his suit has Peter wondering if he shouldn’t just turn around and go get his, he wonders how he could be so stupid. He wonders if this moment is salvageable and hides the box of chocolates under his arm before knocking again and as soon as the door is opened back out he blurts, “Wade, it’s me.”

“Me who?”

Peter can feel his face go red in embarrassment and just wants to run off and hide in a corner. “I’m not telling a knock knock joke, it’s Spidey.”

Wade’s body goes tense and he takes a step back from the door to let Peter in. 

Peter gives a small smile as he pushes past Wade into the apartment. “I guess I miscalculated how casual the hangout was going to be.”

“I think I miscalculated some things too,” Wade whispers so quietly Peter would have missed it if he didn’t have the hearing he did.

Peter quickly claws off his blazer and folds the chocolates inside of it, thankful that Wade doesn’t seem to have noticed them. He is too busy still standing in the doorway muttering to himself, his mask pulled off and bunched in his hands. Peter is thankful Wade chose to even the playing field. 

Peter tosses the blazer down on the bit of kitchen counter that's bare, feeling like an utter fool. Wade’s place is in disarray, there is trash on the floor and a pair of pants slung across the back of the couch. There obviously was no effort made for Peter coming over and the whole situation is just so obviously  _ not  _ a date. It feels like his heart is shattering in his chest. He tries to shake the feeling off before turning back around to smile at Wade. 

“So, let’s not make a big deal out of this. I was promised there would be pizza after all,” Peter forces out his words with false cheer.

Wade gives him a lingering glance before moving over to the couch, his eyes searching Peter’s face. “Pizza should be here soon, I got you your usual, extra large. We can watch Shark Exorcist or Vampire Assassin. They’re both supposed to be down right  _ awful _ .”

“Are we trying to kill our brains or something?” Peter picks up both dvd’s up off the coffee table, the covers are just as awful as the titles. They look so bad it might actually be fun to watch. “Shark Exorcist sounds really bad.”

“Alright Shark Exorcist it is.” Wade laughs as he reaches out to grab the case from Peter. 

Peter settles down on the couch and watches as Wade loads the disk and starts up the movie. Wade settles down on the opposite end of the couch and if there was any other indication that this was not a date that was it.

Twenty minutes into the movie the pizza finally shows up. They almost miss the buzzer for the door going off because they’re laughing so hard, the tension between them loosening finally. They pause the movie when they hear a knock at the door and Wade quickly gets up to pay the delivery guy. There’s a stack of three large boxes and the smell makes Peter’s mouth water. Wade shuffles around the kitchen and in an attempt to make some room he pushes at Peter’s blazer, knocking it to the ground. The box of chocolates goes sliding across the kitchen floor and they both stop their movements to stare dumbly at it.

“I got it from a coworker! It’s not mine. I don’t even know where it came from.” Peter blurts out, voice going up an octave. 

Wade looks up to Peter’s face as he asks, “When did it become February?”

“At the start of the month.”

“And it’s  _ close  _ to Valentine's day?” Wade has a hopefully expression on his face. 

Peter laughs nervously. “So close you could say it’s today.”

“You’re spending Valentine’s day with me? Why aren’t you on a date?”

“That’s a good question, you know what? I should go do that, go find a date.” Peter can’t help the anger that slips out. He storms across the room and grabs his blazer up off the floor. Only Wade grabs the other end in a tight grip.

“You wore a nice jacket and brought chocolates.”

“Nope. That didn’t happen and I’m leaving.”

“Was this-” Wade’s voice trails off. 

Peter can’t answer that question, can’t face the humiliation of what Wade will say after. He drops his end of the blazer, willing to sacrifice it to get out of there. He makes a break for the door. 

“Please don’t go,” Wade yells out frantically. 

Peter stops with his hand on the door, he squeezes his eyes shut and waits. 

“This can be a date. I mean, I want that, dates with you. Please don’t leave, not when I finally got what I always wanted, I just didn’t  _ know _ . I had no idea you even and you just show up with no mask, looking like a dream holding a heart shaped box of chocolate on Valentine’s Day of all things. Please I can fix this.” 

“So it wasn’t a date, but it can be?” Peter asks hopefully.

“Yes. Omg yes, you know what just give me a second here.”

Peter turns around to find Wade right behind him shoving the blazer and chocolate’s back into Peter’s arms. 

“Go back outside, give me ten minutes and knock on the door again.”

Peter blinks, too shocked to argue. He lets himself be pushed out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. The hallway is quiet and Peter can easily hear Wade moving around in his apartment like a madman. It has Peter smiling like an idiot as he puts his blazer back on. He holds the box of chocolate in front of himself, proudly and fully on display.

Finally after about ten minutes, the apartment goes quiet. It takes another minute before Peter hears Wade on the other side of the door whisper, “You can knock now.”

Grinning wide, Peter knocks loudly. Wade opens the door in a flourish wearing a sharp looking maroon suit. On anyone else Peter would think it too much but on Wade it actually seems tame. It looks like it was tailored to Wade, hugging him in all the right places. 

“You look amazing,” Peter says in awe as he hands over the box of chocolates to Wade.

“So do you.”

This time when Peter enters Wade’s apartment it is fairly tidy, nothing litters the floor. There aren't any random bits of laundry in the corners. It’s not perfect but it’s better and it means everything that Wade bothered. There are candles set up on the coffee table and Peter doesn’t know what to do with the fact that Wade actually owns candles.

“Hey, happy Valentine’s day, Webs.”

Peter leans in and presses a small kiss to Wade’s cheek. “You too big guy, and call me Peter.”

Wade gives the dopiest smile in return. They settle back into the couch with their pizza, only this time they sit next to each other. Their thighs are pressing together so firmly that it becomes unbearably hot. Yet Peter refuses to move away, relishing in the contact. It ends up being one of the best dates Peter’s ever been on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. ♥️


End file.
